


Animals

by DaniJayNel



Series: Bad Dog AU/Extras [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Futa!Ymir, Futanari, Lycans, One-Shot, Smut, Werewolves, sorta challenge fic, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where lycans and humans are aware of each other, but remain separate, Krista is desperate to run away from the thing that she refuses to be. But Ymir won't let her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> This story may have werewolves, but it is nothing like Bad Dog. In this universe cynans do not exist, and well, you’ll have to read to find out the rest. This is just a one-shot, so there won’t be more, but I was really inspired by Maroon 5’s “Animals”. Give it a listen if you can, and I’d love to hear what you think of the story!

Snuffing lightly, a large beast walked carefully through the forest. She could hear approaching footsteps, hurried and sure, but they did not bother her. In fact, she ignored them in favour of following the delicious scent. Licking her muzzle, she made sure to keep to the darkest sections of night to avoid detection. There were people after her, because she wasn’t allowed here. Not like that had ever stopped her though, right?

Huffing in anticipation, she continued on. The scent was growing stronger and stronger, and it was inevitable that she would reach its source. Her heart shuddered at the very thought of what lay ahead.

Meanwhile, Krista stepped through the forest as well, boots crunching on fallen leaves. She cringed at how loud it was, but knew that there was no remedy. It was too dark to see much, even though she had a flashlight burning the path in front of her.

“Chief, its tracks lead up that way,” a blonde woman stated beside her—Nanaba. A fine officer.

“Are you sure?” Krista asked. The scent burning her sinus was definitely not running in that direction, but in fact the exact opposite. Nanaba seemed sure, though, so Krista nodded. “You head that way, I’ll take the other. We’ll circle and meet down the path. Do you have your gun?”

Nanaba nodded, grinning. “With the latest silver bullets. We’ll catch this beast.”

Krista sighed and veered off. Following the scent, she ignored the itching along her skin. _Damnit,_ she thought. _Why do you always have to find me?_

She could smell her, almost feel the breath against her neck, and it sent shivers down her spine. The beam of light in front of her trembled along with her nervous heart.

In the world they lived in, society was split into two. Humans and _them_ —“them” consisted of all lycanthrope kind. After lycans revealed themselves some hundred years ago, lycans and humans had co-developed a system that would allow both kinds the same harmony. It was to keep them separate. So they divided the land, laying down laws that no human was to cross over to lycan territory, and the same applied to lycans. However, on occasion a lycan would become curious and cross the border. The lycan would then be apprehended and sent back over the border, to either be released or punished by its pack. Unlike humans, the wolves weren’t civilized enough to build cities and speak languages. They projected their words like thoughts that weren’t part of any language. It was confusing for any human to speak to a lycan, because it wasn’t actually _speaking._

Which is why the two kinds had opted to remain separate, to develop and grow without the other’s influence, and it had absolutely worked. There were no wars or angers towards the different species, and hate crimes were so rare that they shocked when they occurred.

Krista hated the intense sense of being watched—and she knew that she was. But the longer she followed the scent, the further out she walked. It was becoming dangerous, especially without her squad nearby. She also could not allow the others to find the lycan in the area, so she decided to give the search up for now, in hopes that her pursuer would leave and go back over the border. Likely there would be no such luck.

When she met up with Nanaba, the tall blonde seemed disappointed. “Aw man,” she said. “Seems we lost it.”

“It’s a female,” Krista told her. “And I think we should give up for now and continue the search tomorrow when it’s light.”

“But what if she’s a dangerous one?”

“She isn’t, trust me.”

Nanaba, always wondering how her Chief knew that, shrugged and followed her back to their car. Other officers were collecting by the street, abandoning their search as well. When Krista climbed into the driver’s seat she ordered all squads to head back to the station, and then waited for all cars to leave the side of the highway. Once it was clear, she left the area too, sensing something following in the horizon.

“This is the third time this month,” Nanaba commented. “Think it’s the same one?”

“The paw prints are relatively the same size. We’ve analysed the claw marks left on prey found in the area, and they all match.” Krista found it easy to talk when it was all logic. “So logically, it could be.”

Nanaba chewed on her lip in thought. “Well, whatever she’s here for, apparently she’s not getting it.”

Krista released a breath. _You have no idea._

She dropped Nanaba off at the station and then headed home alone. Though she did not know what to expect when she got home, she was not afraid. When she returned home she remained diligent and alert. So far nothing had jumped out to attack her, and so she relaxed as she entered her home and tiredly pulled her uniform off. Afterwards she padded into her bedroom, peeling her underwear off as she headed to the bathroom. But she paused just inside of the doorway at the sound of glass shattering, and then she turned as the lycan stepped into her bedroom, claws crunching on the glass. The lycan shifted in a cloud of steam, body tall, muscled and lean when she straightened her back.

“Really Ymir?” Krista asked, brow ticking. “ _This time_ you just walk through my window?”

Ymir looked down at her feet, at the glass, and shrugged. She was dirty, and Krista could smell the musk of sweat and nature on her. Ymir’s skin was darker than it should have been, her hair full of leaves and other things. Krista cringed just at the thought of being like _that_ , and she covered her chest with her arms.

“Why are you here?”

Ymir stepped forward, uncaring of the glass because pain did not bother her and the pads of her feet were strong enough that they were barely cut. She said nothing. Of course she wouldn’t. She couldn’t _speak_. But her eyes said plenty, and the way her eyes were set on Krista’s body, the heat behind them, made Krista shiver.

“I told you, stop following me here.”

Ymir huffed and rubbed a hand through her hair. She opened her mouth to lick her sharp canines, eyes glinting mischievously the only way they could. Krista noticed it, and a noticeable blush spread out on her skin. She couldn’t deny how she felt. Ymir standing there, absolutely naked and _oh my god hard already._ Krista blushed, eyes dancing away from Ymir’s crotch, from what she was willingly displaying in front of her. _Damnit,_ Krista thought to herself. _She does this every damn time._

“Ymir, I don’t want you here. Leave, please. Go back to your land.”

Ymir’s eyes changed from playfulness to anger and she rolled them. Though she was usually unstable on two legs, she had managed to keep her balance so far. But she stumbled further until she had Krista pressed to the wall, their skin touching in every available place. Lycans did not like to mentally converse, Ymir most of all. It was tiring, it was exaggerated. Body language did it all for them. But she knew Krista and she knew what she had to do to communicate with her.

 _Our land,_ Ymir growled softly into her mind, in the strange garble that her thoughts were. Krista understood them perfectly, and hearing that familiar voice in her mind was almost ecstasy. She tried not to squirm.

“Ymir, please.”

“Please?”

Krista’s body froze. For the first time in her entire life, she had heard Ymir’s physical voice. The word was awkwardly phrased, forced through her lips. But she’d heard it.

“Y-you learnt how to talk?”

Ymir grinned, her teeth glinting in the moonlight. Krista saw them and she shivered. “Learn… talk… for… you.” Ymir managed, brow creasing as it became increasingly difficult to form words with her tongue. It was uncomfortable and she moved her tongue about to remove the sensation from it, as if she had just tasted something unsavoury.

To Krista, the act was absolutely adorable. “Why do you try so hard?” Krista asked softly. She lifted a hand to touch Ymir’s cheek. Her skin was so warm and rough, and Krista had almost forgotten that sensation.

“You,” Ymir answered. She leaned in to press her lips to Krista’s neck, inhaling deeply to capture her scent. “Mate,” she uttered again. Krista wasn’t sure what she meant by the word, but soon found out when Ymir dropped them both to the floor, Krista on her back. She moulded their lips together, hands clamping down around Krista’s hips. Krista could already feel the hardness of Ymir’s shaft graze against her leg, and _Maker_ she was definitely turned on by it but she desperately pushed Ymir by her shoulders.

“No!” Krista exclaimed once she managed to wrestle her lips away from Ymir’s. “Ymir…we can’t… we can’t do this…”

_Why can’t we do this?_

“I told you… we live in different worlds!”

Ymir moved her hand to slam a fist against the floor, creating a small crater there. Her eyes shone bright and dangerously and Krista’s body quivered in fright. _We are from the same one! Why do you play this charade and hide from your true self?_

Krista looked away, saddened. “I want to be anyone but me.”

_But you is the only you that you will have._

“We are enemies, Ymir. I work for the police.”

Ymir’s anger had seemed to diminish and she playfully wiggled her hips. As their centres connected, Krista cried out just as her body arched. Ymir felt every movement, and her grin was smug and satisfied.

 _You can’t lie to me like you lie to yourself. I can smell your scent wherever you are. You want me all the time. Like now? You want me so bad it hurts._ She kissed her again, roughly and powerfully and Krista almost growled as the kiss consumed her senses. She felt Ymir sink into her, so sudden but oh so welcomed and she wildly scratched at Ymir’s back. _We get along just fine when I’m inside of you._

Krista, panting, slapped Ymir in the face. “You never learn!” She shivered at the strangled laugh that left Ymir’s lips. It wasn’t a human sound. It was strange, but it was so _Ymir._

 _The beast in you revels,_ Ymir told her, grinning wildly. She lifted a hand to run it through Krista’s hair. It saddened her when she noticed that the blonde’s ears were rounded, not pointed. She hated how small and fragile Krista had become, and for a second she wondered if Krista could still handle her. _You’ve successfully weakened yourself. Why?_

“Because I’m not like you,” Krista said. Her mind was in two places, stuck at her thoughts and then stuck at the sensations coursing through her body. Ymir exerted such intense raw power and need. It was awakening something inside of her, something that she’d tried to bury too deeply.

Ymir grunted, her only response. She was tired from conversing as much as she had. Why was Krista being so stubborn? If the blonde wouldn’t listen to reason, she would convince her with actions.

So she jerked her hips, hard, and Krista gasped loudly. The last shreds of Krista’s sanity, of her civility, were quickly being ripped away by Ymir. Krista could feel her skin tingling, itching, almost burning to be released. A flutter started in her stomach but she did not concentrate on it, and she attempted to control herself, she really did, but Ymir leaned forward to breathe into her ear and the whole thing was simply so wild and erotic that a deafening growl ripped through her teeth and before either knew it, Ymir was thrown onto her back with Krista happily on top.

 _Yes!_ Ymir hissed, pleasure surging through her at the violent jerk of Krista’s hips. _Accept the beast! Welcome it! We are only animals, Krista. Let’s fuck like animals._

Krista hated how hot the thoughts made her. She growled, no longer able to form coherent words. It was like her tongue was becoming larger, too large to form proper words. This is why lycans could not speak, and she hated that all her hard work was being reversed by one simple touch.

Their hearts were thudding and a bellowing wind blew in from the broken window. The curtain moved about excitedly, and then a dash of light illuminated the air. Ymir watched as the pale light flashed across Krista. Her breasts were larger, full and capped by pink nipples. She drooled and sat up, hands coming up to cup them, squeeze them. Krista arched, hands covering Ymir’s to push them harder against her. She started to desperately move her hips, sliding along Ymir.

The brunette enjoyed it, growling, and to increase the pleasure she wound an arm around the blonde’s waist so that she could thrust up just as Krista dropped down. It was glorious. Their skin slapped together harshly, sweat almost poured from their skin and Krista was in abundance of it. No longer clinging onto her human face, she released all reservations and rode Ymir until they were both a panting mess.

Ymir had missed this enough that she flipped them over to hold Krista in her arms while she slammed into her. The sounds that Krista made filled Ymir’s ears, and they were animalistic and wild, and it sent her heart into a frenzy.

 _This is who we are,_ Ymir said.

 _What we can only be,_ Krista agreed, eyes shut tight. It felt like she had forgotten how to be human. Clawed hands ran down Ymir’s back, scratching deeply. Krista’s ears were no longer rounded, and her body was steadily growing to her usual size. Her muscles were strengthening, growing more defined. And as this happened, they kissed. Ymir’s hands ran through Krista’s hair and she growled into the kiss, inhuman sounds swimming within Krista’s mouth as the blonde repeated them, tongue tracing the sharp lines of Ymir’s teeth. She could taste the blood from her last kill, and it made Krista miss the days she had spent hunting with Ymir, doing nothing but running during the day and making love during the night.

And as she remembered those nights that Ymir would fuck her so hard she’d be unable to walk, unable to do anything but demand for Ymir to be _inside of her_ , drunk on the drug that was Ymir, she came. Clamping down hard on Ymir, she released a scream as her body fluttered with heat, the delicious searing of nerves. Ymir grunted loudly, climaxing as well. It had been so long and she had so much to release. When she was done, she collapsed on top of Krista, breathing harshly. Her thighs were wet but she ignored it.

“Y… Ymi…” Krista sighed in exhaustion and accepted that she had momentarily forgotten how to speak. It took a lot of concentration, and as skilled at it as she had become, the moment she was brought back to what she truly was, all that she had learnt became nothing.

Ymir lifted herself to stare down at Krista. Though exhausted a moment ago, she was almost completely fine now—hard again, too, and it made Krista groan. She’d always had too much stamina than to know what to do with.

_So?_

_So what, Ymir?_

_Did I fuck some sense into you?_

Krista pressed a hand to her forehead and sighed deeply. Suddenly her body felt strange, like she was in a form that wasn’t hers. So she pushed Ymir from her, out of her, and stood on shaky legs. She did not want to turn, did not want to admit to herself that she was as dirty and wild as Ymir. But her body could not resist anymore, and her skin erupted in heat as she shifted.

Ymir, still in human form, was on her knees as she watched. It had been a while since she had seen the utter blackness of Krista’s fur. It was amusing, considering how light the blonde’s hair was when she was in her human form. And her eyes—they were red. Ymir thought she was absolutely beautiful, so she shifted and tackled Krista to the floor, rubbing their faces together.

_You’re still beautiful._

_I’m not. I look like a monster._

Ymir snorted. _That’s the point. We’re beasts, Krista. We aren’t meant to be civilized._

Krista battled with herself for a minute until she slowly changed back into her human form. Ymir followed, confused and concerned. She did not expect Krista to kiss her again, and certainly did not complain when she was suddenly thrown across the room only to be mounted like an animal.

Krista’s eyes were red despite her having changed again, and she was fierce. _You do this to me every time. I can’t lie when you’re here. I can’t hide it or deceive it._ Teeth out, she bit down into Ymir’s shoulder and slapped her hand away when she struggled. She lapped hungrily at the blood that poured into her mouth, and then she straightened to wipe her mouth.

Ymir’s eyes were flickering. _You still do that?_

_Only to you._

Ymir chuckled as best she could and pulled Krista’s chest down onto hers. She brushed their lips, for once being gentle. Her brows suddenly creased, and it was apparent that she would try to speak again.

“I… I lo… I love…” Ymir took a breath, tongue flicking out of her mouth so that she could convince it to form the words that she wanted. “I… love… you.”

Krista sighed. _You learnt how to say that just for me?_

Ymir grinned, nodding. She had been hoping to say it under better circumstances, but Krista was so unpredictable that she really wasn’t sure if the blonde was enjoying this or not.

_I’d learn a lot of things for you._

Krista pressed their foreheads together, heat washing over her. An intense sensation filled her chest and she knew that it was the feelings that she held for Ymir. They were as wild and passionate as Ymir herself, and no matter how hard she had tried, Krista had never been able to ignore them.

But she would never accept the beast inside.

“L-love me… more… and then… leave,” Krista managed, sweat slicking her back. She roughly grabbed the back of Ymir’s neck to kiss her roughly, to distract her from responding. And it worked. They did not speak again.

Ymir did everything she knew that Krista desired, and after they had come together many times after, she was still oblivious. Krista was glad that she could be so base, because when Ymir would wake that morning, she would be gone.

All that remained was the scent of last night, clinging to Ymir’s skin like the frustrations in her heart.


End file.
